What the?
by Midori Konbu
Summary: huh...what the..? just something I wrote for fun.


A/N: just something fun..hope you like it…I need to sleep now..heheh..

Disclaimer: The Aoiyans are Watsuki's (sigh..he owns everything..)

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**What the...?**

* * *

_AACKKK!_

One banshee-like scream from the upstairs room, and total chaos ensued in Aoiya.

Everyone in the Aoiya, short of Aoshi, dashed to the girl's chamber in the midst of their tasks. Okon and Omasu ran from the restaurant's kitchen, Shiro and Kuro ran from the training hall, and Okina from the Zen garden.

"Misao…Misao-chan!" Okon called out, worried

No answer.

"Misao, are you all right?", Omasu voiced out.

Still no answer.

"Whatever has happened to her?", Okina said.

Everyone turned to him, shaking their heads in the process.

Shiro and Kuro stayed quiet, albeit confused at the commotion caused by the girl.

Nothing was heard from behind Misao's room for another minute.

Then, there was a bumping sound, suspiciously like something has fallen on a futon, followed by deep sounds of sobbing.

At this point of time, everyone was surprised, and they looked around them, noting that there was one person missing_. Aoshi!_ He should have heard it too! He couldn't be at the temple to meditate at this hour_.. Could it be….?_

Okina was always too straight-forward. His eyes misted, glistening tears trickled down his eyes as he triumphantly yelled out, "Ah…My Misao…has Aoshi finally made some advances toward you? In that case, I should come in and congratulate the both of you!", he exclaimed delightfully, his hands gripped the door handle and was about to open it, when both Okon and Omasu turned to him with a sour look and immediately produced two metal pans to help bring back his sanity. **_Thwack! Thwack!_** They swung their pans to the victim's head.

Okina was swirly-eyed "Aiiieee….why are you girls always so violent?", he wailed.

* * *

A distinct sound of stomping was heard from inside the room, and a couple of seconds later, a familiar heart-shaped face was seen poking behind the door, showing only half of her tear-streaked face.

They all noted silently that Misao was only wearing a plain white bathrobe around her lithe body. Shiro and Kuro immediately looked away.

"What are you guys doing in front of my room?", she demanded, her lips pursed in irritation." I'm not doing kitchen duty around this time", she added, still keeping half of her form behind the door.

Okon was the one who initiated the conversation, after thinking about what Okina has said, "Unnn…err…Misao-chan…we were just …worried about you…err…ano….have you seen Shinomori-san? "

"What do you mean? What does he have to do with anything?", Misao asked in confusion.

"Err…well, perhaps.. if he's inside just like what Okina thought before…then we won't be so worried about leaving you in his good hands", Okon continued, feeling rather embarrassed at having to mention such issues in front of everyone.

Shiro and Kuro were blushing from hearing the words that Okon used. '_Leaving her in the Okashira's good hands? How it sounds rather…explicit…_

Misao stood dumb-founded. As realization dawned on her, it was like a lightning strike in the middle of a bright summer day.

The implication was clear… _Aoshi-sama and her…in the room…?_

Everyone observed her with a renewed interest, noting the change of facial expression, from irritated to something akin to embarrassment.

… Another minute of silence.

Omasu suddenly feel obliged to add, "Ano…don't worry about us, Misao-chan, we didn't mean to disturb you both, please get back in there…", she smiled weakly.

Misao was colored in ten shades of pinks. She stayed quiet as she fumed. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, struggling to keep her cool. Alas, it didn't work. Misao's anger erupted tenfold like a great and mighty volcano.

"NANIII! WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? YOU'RE SAYING THAT AOSHI-SAMA AND I…ee..AOSHI-SAMA AND I…AOSHI-SAMA…..AND I …eer..IN THE ROOM…err…"

Okina chose to butt in at that point, hugging Misao, all teary-eyed, "Don't be embarrassed, Misao, my Misao-chan..oh no, I mean, Misao-san, congratulation, you've just matured into a woman!"

Misao was speechless, as she was on the receiving end of a mighty bear-hug from Okina.

"S…S..stop it, Jiya!", she squeaked out in a small voice.

"Now, where's the lucky man? I gotta congratulate him, too!", Okina said, completely ignoring Misao's remark. He was about to enter into Misao's room, when out of the sudden, Misao clamped both hands on either side of the door, blocking Okina to enter.

"ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY! TO SAY THAT AOSHI-SAMA AND I….ARRGHH!", words failed her completely.

Omasu's face blanched at watching the little bundle of fury before them.

"Well, we thought that since you're wearing your bathrobe, and with such a great commotion…and Shinomori-san's not here…then..something must've happened to you", Okon said sheepishly. "I guess…we might be wrong..", Omasu said in a small voice.

"IT'S THIS, OKAY! IT'S PIMPLE….I REPEAT: P-I-M-P-L-E! YOU'RE ALL PERVERTS!" Her fingers pointed at two medium-sized pimples, one on her chin and the other one on her forehead.

**_Blam! _**

The wooden door was slammed shut in her irritation.

Behind the guilty-looking faces, except Okina's who was clearly disappointed, stood a chuckling Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *


End file.
